The Doubt Of A Prince, The Fear Of A Monster
by X-otic
Summary: One day Yuki, Kyo and Tohru dont go to school. A guy brings them their homework, but he flirting with Tohru none stop! Problem is he has other intentions... YukiTohru  KyoTohru  TohruOC
1. Sick As Dogs

I thought of this after watching Episode 15 when Yuki was smiling at Tooru and Kyo gave them that jealous/longing look and turned away. But I'm a big Yuki/Tooru fan so this fic will be no different.

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo, cussing etc.

Pairings: Yuki/Tooru, and a bit of Kyo/Tooru

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Kyo! As early as ever I see." Tooru smiled brightly as she continued tossing the rice ball in her small hands. Kyo watched her then turned to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked around at the door, then the shelves then at the counter.

"What the hell? Where's the milk?" he said, his annoyance clear on his face. Tooru turned and looked at the garbage where the empty milk carton rested. She turned to him and smiled sheepishly. He eyed her waiting for her answer, "Damn it, Tooru! Say something!"

A loud smack of flesh hitting flesh rang through the house along with the sound of cracking wood. Tooru blinked absently as her blue eyes rested on a very tired looking Yuki. His hair was messy as was his clothes. His usually lovely eyes were dark with sleepless circles and hinted with anger. Kyo lay on the floor clutching his head where it made contact with the roof.

"Don't yell at Honda-san, you stupid cat." Yuki said, his voice held anger but lacked enthusiasm making his order seem like a suggestion. Tooru looked at him softly; she walked up and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh Yuki! You're burning up. You don't look well at all! Did you get any sleep?" She led him to the table sitting him down and running to the kitchen. Kyo smirked and started to laugh,

"Serves you right, you dumb-ass rat!" just then Kyo buckled over clutching his stomach as a loud grumble was heard. "Oh man…fuck…" He grumbled. Yuki's eyes went wide and his hand went to his mouth as his gag reflex convulsed. Tooru rushed in and looked at them, her eyes became wide when she realized they both were sick. Or getting there.

"Oh no! You both are sick! Kyo! Yuki!" She rushed back and forth in her usually over reacting mode. Yuki looked up at her, his violet eyes pleading as his cheeks flared.

"H-Honda-san, b-b-athroom-m, please-e…" His stomach churned again as his gagged, luckily it was false alarm. Tooru grabbed Yuki and lead him to the bathroom. She went as fast as she could but Yuki's body didn't seem to be his ally at the moment. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground. His body convulsed forward as he bent over the side of the wood walkway emptying his stomach of last night's dinner. Tooru walked forward and pulled back his hair back as he coughed and convulsed once again. She took his hair softly in one hand, pulling it back all the way from his face and rubbed his back soothingly with her other hand. He released the last of the contents in his stomach once again, half of it being acid. He coughed and shivered,

"Yuki? You feel better now? Yuki?" Tooru looked at her friend, worried about his condition. A small 'poof' was heard as he turned into his animal form. She picked him up and ran to her room. She placed him on her bed, "Now you stay here. Umm…yell if you need anything! Oh I mean squeak! Wait no! I'll be right back!" She ran down the stairs in search for her other companion. She looked around,

"Kyo! Where are you! Are you alright!" She ran down the side of the house, "Kyo!" She faintly heard the sound of raw gagging coming from the bathroom. She ran o the bathroom as saw her tough, prideful Kyo kneeling over the toilet, his body convulsing violently as it tried to get ride of what ever it didn't want inside of it. "Oh Kyo…I'm so sorry." She walked up behind him and pulled his bangs out of his face, luckily he didn't have as much hair as Yuki. She rubbed his back soothingly as before with Yuki whispering words of comfort. He, like her rodent friend, emptied his stomach of last night's dinner. He coughed for a moment then looked up at her with his red eyes as if pleading to just kill him and get it over with.

"Oh Kyo…" She said as she helped him to his feet. He shivered as his fever gained control over his body.

"Tooru…" he swallowed down another gag, "please call…" She rubbed his back slowly and softly.

"I know, I will. But we have to get you to bed first." She said leading him to the stairs. He slowly made his way, stumbling every once in awhile as his body ached and convulsed. He got the base of the stairs and fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Tooru kneeled next to him, as small poof blew back her hair. She looked down at the orange feline with pity as it shivered as it lies on its side.

"Poor Kyo-kun." She whispered softly cradling the small animal to her chest. Tears sprang up to her eyes as she saw the small mouse on her bed shivering from the fever that raged on. She put Kyo on the other side of the bed. With that, Tooru ran down the stairs and got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hatori? Hello, it's Tooru." She sniffed and tried to push back her tears, her voice racked under the sadness.

"Tooru, what's wrong? Did something happen? Tooru?"

She sniffed, not saying anything then went back to the phone, "Its Yuki and Kyo, they're sick. Both of-f t-them were throwing up, I-I didn't k-know what to d-do…I'm so worried H-Hartori…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright. I'll be right over."

"Bye." She whispered as she cradled the phone, her small hands shaking slightly. She put down the phone on the receiver and used the back of her hand to wipe away stray tears. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice packs and ran back up the stairs. She placed the small rat on top of the ice pack while she lifted the cat's head and placed the ice under. "There."

She watched them and gently stroked the small creature's grey fur. _'Poor Yuki,'_ she thought, _'he always worried about me and never worried about his own health. Why didn't he tell me he couldn't sleep last night? I could've given him some medicine…'_

She looked over at Kyo's small form and gently pet him as he shivered under the heat of his fever. _'Oh Kyo, you worried about me too…that day when I got a bad mark and had a fever, you made me soup and you tried to hide it so much but…you cared about me…'_

"_If you don't get better soon…I'll go crazy." _

Those were his exact words. She smiled at him, "Thank you Kyo, for caring." She turned back to Yuki and smiled softly.

"…_I thought you might…that's why I planted them."_

"_You're…really something."_

"_I'm glad I came though…I got to see you looking so adorable."_

All of the memories of the past year and a half came flooding back as she gazed upon them. This was her family. Her friends. The people she would give anything for. Unknown to her, she began to cry again.

"Tooru." She turned to the door seeing Hatori standing there holding his bag. He nodded to her, silently telling her he had from here. She stood up, holding herself as she walked out of the room. Hatori watched her leave waiting for the door to close before he did anything. Once she was out he kneeled down and began checking them…

-----------------------------------------------------

Time passed as Tooru cleaned up the mess left behind. It wasn't until later that Hatori came down from the room.

"They're going to be fine, Tooru." She was up in a flash, her smile never wavering at the good news. Tears still came down her cheeks. Hatori smiled at her happy features. "They have a 24 hour stomach flew, they should be better by tomorrow night. I wouldn't suggest them going to school though. They might change under the body and mind stress. I'll stay here till they come to then given them medicine." She nodded furiously.

"Of course! I know, for being such great help I'll cook you dinner!" She ran to the kitchen and started cooking dinner for Hatori and soup for the boys. Hatori watched as she scrambled through the kitchen coking as fast as she could. He could tell she wasn't sad anymore, probably still worried but at least not crying. He sighed and went back up the Tooru's room where the boys lay. He looked around the room at the rice ball's stuff. It wasn't a bad room but not much in it except for her bed, her desk and a small dresser. He turned to the animals that began to stir quietly. The small rodent blinked it big violet eyes,

"Hatori?" he whispered. The doctor walked over and looked down at him. The rat sat up so it was sitting in a way most rats wouldn't or have a need to. "What happened?"

"You caught the stomach flew and scared poor Tooru, that's what happened." He said in his usual monotone voice, "I need to take your temperature but for both our sakes, I'll wait till your human." Yuki sighed and sat in silence.

"Is Tooru…okay?" he said softly looking up at the man.

"She's fine; making dinner as we speak." The doctor noticed Yuki's small swaying. "And by the looks of it, you've never had the stomach flew before. Luckily this is only a 24 hour one considering it came so quickly. I can't be here all day so I'll tell Tooru to stay home from school today also." Yuki's eyes shot open,

"School! I completely forgot about school! I have to go! I have a meeting!" Yuki said jumping up and down looking like fool in his small form. Hatori took a finger and pushed the small rodent down, "Hey! What the hell Hatori!" Yuki squeaked.

"One: you are already almost 3 hours late. You were asleep for a good 2 hours. Two: you need your rest if you want to get better. I don't even think you boys will be able to go to school tomorrow even. Three: Tooru's worried sick about you; she just stopped crying. Do you really want to worry her more?"

Yuki looked down at the pick sheets. She did seem so frantic when he was getting sick. He didn't want her to cry…Then it dawned on him. He just through up in front of Honda-san! How vile! How disgusting! How….embarrassing. Yuki fell back on the bed, a loud 'poof' was heard as he transformed back into his human state. His face was beat red with embarrassment. He got up and looked around for clothes. Hatori pulled out some clothes he brought from their rooms and handed it to him. Yuki snatched it and changed while his fever raged on, the fierce heat on his cheeks not helping the situation.

The cat beside him woke up quietly and blinked for a moment, another small 'poof' was heard as he changed back. The silent doctor through him some clothes,

"Man, what happened…one moment I'm up and yelling next I'm down for the count…" Kyo said changing. Hatori took out two thermometers,

"It seems you two have the 24 hour stomach flew. Nothing great, but you will be throwing up a lot and probably can't eat a lot of things. My suggestion to you is lots of sleep." Kyo's eyes widened remembering back to when he was tossing his cookies before and right there was Tooru.

"Oh fuck! I just through up in front of Tooru." He put his head in his hands, "Talk about embarrassing." He grumbled. His already flushed face turned redder as he heard the small pleasant humming of the girl of his dreams coming up the stairs. Yuki turned his red face away from the door as did Kyo as she appeared.

"I brought you guys some dinner!" Tooru said smiling. She noticed their looks. "Umm…did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me!" Her smile faded and her eyes pleaded to them. They sighed.

"You didn't do anything wrong…." Kyo started.

"It's just…embarrassing that we got sick in front of you…" Yuki said looking at her. Kyo glanced at her also,

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that…"

She blinked for a moment and then smiled. After a couple seconds, that smile turned into a small giggle. "Oh no, it was no problem, you don't need to be embarrassed, really. Besides I hardly saw a thing." She smiled. Them looked at each other then looked at her.

"Then what were you doing?" Kyo asked, Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Well I was holding your hair back and rubbing you back like my mom did when I got sick," She started taking the food off the tray, "It was actually easier for Kyo cause his hair is shorter but anyway it wasn't a problem- huh? Did I say something wrong?" She said as she looked up to see their shocked faces and wide eyes. Hatori only smiled.

"You actually pulled our hair back and stood there while we gagged?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki held his face in his hands trying to hide his blush.

"Yes…what's wrong with that?" She said innocently. Kyo flopped on his back on his side of the bed,

"You're just too much…." He said sounding exhausted.

Tooru shrugged off the comment and picked up the two bowls of leek soup. Kyo made it for her when she was sick why make it for them when they're sick? She handed them their dinner. They looked at it then as soon as it happened…

"BATHROOM!" both of them yelled. Yuki raced down the hall into the bathroom, while Kyo sprinted to the one downstairs. Tooru ran out the door looking back and forth freaking out like she usually does. She finally decided to help Yuki since he was the closest. She ran down to the bathroom where Yuki was coughing over the toilet. She kneeled behind him and pooled back his hair gently from his face, rubbing his back like last time,

"My poor Yuki…" she said softly. He convulsed then through up what was left in his stomach. The acid burned as it came up and left his throat. He coughed again, his body shivering from exertion. "My poor, sick Yuki…" she said softly again. He sat back on his heels, his beautiful hair covering his eyes. Tooru continued rubbing his back soothingly whispering the same words over again. Yuki finally heard her, his eyes widening at her tenderness. "My poor Yuki."

"You don't have to be in here Honda-san, if it disgusts you, you don't have to-"

"It doesn't disgust me. Everyone gets sick once in their life. It's not a big deal really…I just hope you feel better." Yuki looked over his shoulder at the girls sparkling blue eyes. He knew he loved her but… there were some thing's he wasn't ready to tell her. And when she looked at him like this it was almost as if that look was for no one else but him …and he hoped…god, he hoped that that was true.

"Do you think you can walk back to your room?"

"I think so." He got up with her help. He slowly made his way to his room and plopped down on his bed. His stomach growled and churned in protest of the impact. He groaned painfully. She pulled back the covers, carefully, not to move him more then necessary. She placed them over him and tucked him in like a child. He watched in amazement. Not even his own mother was this…motherly, to him. She smiled and kissed his forehead like he has done to her many times before.

"Get some sleep, Yuki-kun. I want to see you smile again." She walked to the door, his blush going unnoticed. Tooru ran to Kyo's seeing if he was there. When she got there Hatori was just leaving with a thermometer and a bottle of pills in his hands.

"He's all yours." He said walking to Yuki's room. She nodded and walked into the room. Kyo was sprawled out on his bed, his face flushed from his fever. She walked up to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead,

"Feeling any better?" he shook his head. She sighed and took a wet cloth Hatori left on his bedside and began dabbing his head. "My poor Kyo." She whispered. He looked up at her as she cleaned the sides of his face with the cool cloth. She smiled as he relaxed some. She laid the cloth on his forehead then lifted it a bit and kissed is forehead. His eyes shot open as his face flushed more. "Get better soon, Kyo. I like seeing you full of life." She smiled and walked out of the room. Kyo watched her retreating form. It amazed him every time how kind a person could be…especially to a monster like him.


	2. Her Knight in Shining Amor

I thought of this after watching Episode 15 when Yuki was smiling at Tooru and Kyo gave them that jealous/longing look and turned away. But I'm a big Yuki/Tooru fan so this fic will be no different.

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo, cussing etc.

Pairings: Yuki/Tooru, and a bit of Kyo/Tooru

(To see what my new character Seito Toshiro looks like go to

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later- 6:30 PM**_

Yuki walked down the stairs to be greeted by a smiling Tooru. She was clad in her pajamas for the night which were a bright yellow with pink rimming, they looked cute on her, he thought. Hatori left awhile ago and Shigure took his place, sitting at the dinner table reading one of his books. The tapping of other feet were heard as Kyo made his way to the top of the stairs. They both slowly made their way to the table plopping down. Yuki rested his head in is arms on the table top while Kyo slumped with his chin in his hand. Both looked better then this morning but anyone could tell they didn't feel good.

"Think you guys can eat tonight?" Shigure said looking up from his book. They both groaned a pitiful response. "I thought not," he grinned broadly, "More for me!" He said as he began eating his meal. Tooru began eating but felt horrible since Yuki and Kyo were such bad shape. The sound of the door bell stopped her thoughts. She got up,

"I'll get it." She said cheerfully. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her blue eyes met a beautiful light violet, they almost looked a couple shades lighter then red. His face was soft but handsome, his hair was a dark red that was spiky and went to all sides and fell a little down his neck. He wore our school uniform but without the tie and the top two buttons undone. Around his neck was a chain with a small symbol the end. Tooru looked up at him and blushed as she flashed one of his charming smiles.

"You must be Tooru Honda," He stuck out his hand, "I'm Toshiro Seito, class 2-D, I brought your homework from office aid. I also brought Yuki and Kyo Sohma's. Are they home?" She smiled at him,

"Sorry for bringing you all the way out here, Toshiro-san. Yes, they're here, but they're not feeling well. They came down with the stomach flu this morning. Come on in." She moved so he could step in. He removed his black loafers and walked in.

"That's too bad, oh and Tooru-san? Call me Seito." He turned and smiled at her. She nodded,

"Yes of course, Seito-kun." She walked behind him as he entered the dinning room where the family sat. The men looked up at the new company. Seito smiled and place their home work on the table.

"Well hello there! Who might you be? Tooru's boyfriend?" Shigure said looking up at him. Seito blushed a lightly. Yuki and Kyo's head's shot up with new glares at the red headed boy.

"I wish I had a girlfriend as pretty as Tooru-san but no such luck. I'm single." Tooru blushed at his words, "I'm Seito Toshiro. I go to their school. I brought their homework for today."

"If you go to our school, why haven't I seen you before?" Kyo asked as Yuki grabbed his homework.

"I'm in class 2-D." He said a-matter-a-factly, not fazed by Kyo's suspicions. Yuki looked up at him,

"Thank for bringing our homework, Toshiro-san."

"No problem, besides just think if I didn't, I wouldn't have had the chance to see Tooru in her lovely attire." Tooru looked down at what she was wearing and remembered she was in fact in her pajamas. Her eye's widened as she shot up from her seat next to Shigure.

"Oh no! I look horrible! I'm so sorry! I'll go change now! I'm so sorry! I-" Tooru's ranting stopped as Seito placed a hand over her mouth and looked her in the eye close to her face. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all watched closely. The boys both got ready to shoot up and fight if needed. Tooru looked at him, her eyes wide in confusion.

"You done?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." He let go of her mouth, "Now you don't look horrible, in fact, you look very cute. Yellow suites you, it makes your eyes shine." He smiled flirtatiously as Yuki and Kyo stared with their mouth open, both thinking the same thing,

'_Talk about being forward! Who does this guy think he is?!'_

"Wow you really know how to smooth talk, Mr. Toshiro." Shigure laughed as Tooru placed her hands on her heated cheeks and sat back down. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty since Yuki and Kyo are sick." Seito laughed at the man.

"Tempting but I have to get home or my little brother will flip. Nice talking to you though." He shook Shigure's hand politely. Yuki and Kyo waited for him to stick out his hand or bow to them for a good bye but it never came. Their auras darkened as they realized what he was heading for as he pasted them.

"It was nice meeting you, Tooru-san. I hope we can see each other again sometime." He lifted her small hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I'll try and find you at school." He winked and walked out, placing his shoes on and closing the door behind him. Everyone stared at the door for a minute when Shigure's laugh pierced the tension.

"Oh my! It seems our little Tooru has an admirer! So," He placed his hand on his chin and looked at Tooru, "are you going to go out with him?" Yuki and Kyo stood quickly, both hitting Shigure equally hard.

"No she's not!" They both yelled. Tooru looked at them for a moment then Shigure dropped in again,

"Well he's bound to ask her out. Did you boys really think our cute, petite, kind, lovable Tooru would stay single for the rest of high school? I think not. Most high school girls lose their virginity, so it's only natural that our Tooru will become a woman someday." He perverted man giggled girlishly. Tooru's face turned a color that would rival a tomato. Yuki and Kyo both looked down at Shigure, their auras crackling with anger.

"Shigure you sick bastard." They both said in unison once again. Tooru got up and walked over to them,

"It's okay you guys…he was only teasing." Tooru said laughing lightly not sure if he really was or not. "Besides if you exert yourselves too much, you'll never get better." She walked up and placed a hand on both their heads. She grabbed both their hands and started up the stairs. She walked each of them to their rooms and closed the doors.

"Sleep." She said and walked down the stairs back to Shigure. The boys grumbled but complied. They both felt weird going to bed at 7:00… so after couple more trips to the bathroom to empty their already empty stomachs they soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning**_

"They both seem to be doing better; I think they will be able to go to school today." Hatori said putting his tools into his bag once again. He stood up, lifting his bag with him. "Just make sure if you get sick or fell like you are, you need to come straight home, who knows when you turn into your animal form." Tooru jumped up and clapped,

"I'm so happy I won't have to go to school alone! Let's go before we're late!" Yuki smiled at her wanting him to be with her. He didn't want her to be alone either but…it wasn't for her…it was a selfish desire. A selfish need that kept his sanity. It's not that he didn't want her to be alone. It was that he didn't want to be alone…or without her.

Kyo turned his head away from her stubbornly, "It's only a short walk." He said rudely. But really, he was happy too. He spent so much time alone before when no one wanted to come hear him that now he was spoiled. Tooru would always come and talk to him, sit with him, or check on him that now without her, he really did feel alone. He hated that feeling, he used to like his solitude but if he didn't see her…he felt… lonely.

Tooru walked out of the house smiling with her boys in tow. They got to the school in record time, at least 30 minutes before classes actually started. Uo-chan and Hana-chan or Saki and Arisa, waited in the hall for their friends to arrive, knowing something that they needed to tell Tooru about. Speaking of the devil, Tooru came walking down the hall smiling at her companions not too far behind. Both Saki and Arisa practically ran over to her.

"Someone's look'n for you, Tooru-chan." Arisa said one hand on her hip. "And he's better look'n then the "Prince"." Yuki looked at her when she brought up is nickname.

"I didn't that was possible." Tooru said absently. She placed a finger on her chin and thought of who could it be. Yuki blushed darkly as her words. Saki nodded,

"It seems that our "Prince" as also lost his fan club to this…" Saki thought for a minute, "king." She finished. Arisa turned and looked at her with a smirk.

"Very nice choice of words there, Hana-chan."

"Thank you."

"Ya, anyway it seems your knight in shining armor is look'n for you. He walked over with a smile and had all the little chickies follow'n him. He stopped and asked where you were and we said you weren't here yet. He's waiting in the room." Arisa looked at Kyo and Yuki, "you guys have competition." She smirked.

"Competition? What the hell are you getting at yankee?" Kyo said rudely. Arisa looked down at Tooru.

"May I borrow them for a minute?"

"Uh…sure..?" Tooru said confused. Arisa pulled Yuki and Kyo aside while Saki talked to Tooru.

"What is it, Uo-san?" Yuki said politely. She looked at Tooru then back at them with a serious face,

"I don't like this guy. I don't know who the fuck he is but I don't like him. He seems almost fake…like it's not really him but who he wants people to think he is. All I know is that I don't like him…and I don't want Tooru near him." She said. Yuki looked over at their innocent Tooru smiling sweetly at whatever Saki said.

"Let me guess, he has red hair, no tie, and the top of his uniform is unbuttoned, am I right?" Yuki said sternly. Arisa blinked.

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"We meet that ass hole. He was hit'n on Tooru like there was no tomorrow. It was sick." Kyo spat.

"Then I guess we're on the same boat." Arisa said. Tooru turned to them,

"Let's go see who it is!" She smiled and started down the hall. They all followed each one not liking it no more then the other. They made it to the door. Everyone in hall of classes was all surrounding a spot on the wall not too far from the door. They guess he got tired of waiting inside and came out. Over the heads of the girls, the handsome red head smiled at their direction and lifted a hand and waved,

"Tooru-chan!" He yelled over the crowd. He then turned back to the many girls, "Ladies, it seems my princess has arrived so why don't you all go back to your classes and I'll be sure to visit, eh?" They all swooned and flocked out in various directions, once all of them were gone; he glided over to Tooru,

"We meet again my fair princess; know that your knight has come to save you from the clutches of this monster and the prince who have captured you." He took her hand and kissed it softly. Kyo and Yuki seethed with anger.

"You sound as if we forced her to be with us." Yuki said giving him a look that was usually only for his brother. Seito looked from Tooru to Yuki, giving him a mirrored image of his glare. The red head smirked as he bowed mockingly,

"My apologies _Prince_ Yuki, this humble knight has only come to borrow your princess. I mean no harm," His look transferred to Kyo, "I have not angered your monster have I?"

"Kyo-kun's not a monster. You shouldn't call him that." Tooru said defending Kyo. She placed a hand on Seito's shoulder. Seito turned and smiled at her,

"Of course not, I was just acting, princess. It seems that his orange hair made me think of fire thus of a dragon and it only fit being a prince in our midst. Simply acting." Tooru looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Seito looked down at her and was speechless of how cute she looked starring up at him like that which brought images of her _under_ him starring at him like that.

"Well, acting or not can you please not call him that." Seito gulped. He knew that if she looked at him like that, she could get him to do anything regardless. Seito nodded and turned to Kyo,

"I apologize for my rude behavior, Sohma-san." He bowed politely. Kyo snarled and looked down at him,

"Ha, like I'd really fall for that bull shit. Say it again and I might have to show how much of a monster I can be." He warned cracking his knuckles. Seito stood up straight and gave a look that almost surpassed Akito's.

"I truly beg your pardon." Yuki and Kyo both glared at him with the yankee and physic backing them up. Tooru noticed the tension and started to panic,

"So! Seito you wanted to see me?" Seito turned smiling brightly, totally changing his mood.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to get an ice cream with me sometime… maybe after school, today?" She gapped at him as did the rest of the group. He laughed, "My treat." Arisa, Kyo and Yuki all looked down at him (lighting in back round).

"No way in hell!" They yelled. Seito looked behind him with annoyance clear on his face,

"I think thats for her to decide." He said smoothly, putting his hands in his pockets. Tooru stood there then smiled,

"Sure!" She said happily. They all fell (anime style). "But I need to be back in time to make dinner." Seito nodded. Then an idea came.

"Oh! Also would you like-"

"TOORU! Why don't we go inside I think case will be starting any minute." Arisa said turning the girl around to the door. Saki followed behind,

"Yes we wouldn't want you to be late." They walked towards the door, Tooru turned and waved to Seito.

"Bye Seito-san!" He placed the back of his hand on his forehead,

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, until we meet again, we shall only dream of the day, my Juliet." Tooru giggled and blushed as they walked inside. Seito placed his hands back in his pockets and turned a hell, facing the rat and the cat once more. He smirked dangerously at them.

"Seito – one. Prince and cat boy? Zip." The words dripped off his tongue. Yuki stepped up to him,

"I don't know what we've done but leave Honda-san out of it." Seito leaned over so that he was only inches from his face then whispered in his ear.

"He took the flower from his hand

Though the proud man stood tall

For when the princess is gone

The prince shall fall." Yuki's eyes widened at his words. Seito walked past him not missing the chance to bump shoulders with his roughly. Kyo growled and pushed Seito into the wall. "You jack ass, who the fuck do you think you are!" Seito smiled and leaned next to his ear,

"Do you really think that Tooru is with you because of you? No she's only your friend because of Yuki. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be in her life. Now do you really think that she would ever like you let alone love you? Who would love a monster? She would much rather have a prince." This time it was Kyo's turned to be baffled. Seito took this time to shove Kyo off of him on onto the floor. Seito looked at them,

"Yes, I've figured you out. I've been hearing about you people constantly and I had a hunch and I guess I was right. Wow if only Tooru knew of the insecure prince and the monster who is scared of himself. I knew by the stories and your personality's that there had to be something wrong with the Sohma's, I guess really was right. Now listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once." He walked up to them.

"You stole my popularity. You stole my women. Now I will take what you hold dear, which I've come to like actually. I am the original prince of this school and the prince always gets what he wants and I want Tooru Honda, and if you get in my way I'll make you wish you never knew me." He turned and walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets, smirking all the way. Sadly it wasn't the words that shocked them, it was how true they were.

Yuki knew that without Tooru…his whole world would crumble. He wouldn't be the same. He would be alone. Stuck in darkness just like with Akito and the room. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. He was so in love with Tooru that he knew that if she ever left him…his heart and soul would go with her. Is this what Hatori felt when Kana left him? Yuki's heart retched and tightened at the thought of Tooru with that boy.

"_Sorry Yuki-kun, but I'm with Seito-san now. I'll be moving in with him tomorrow."_

If she ever said that…if she ever uttered the words_ "I'm in love with Seito-san"_ he would surely die where he stood. No she would never do that to him. She wouldn't leave him…Honda-san wasn't like that. She cared for him…didn't she…?

Kyo was thinking along the same lines. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to stay sane without Tooru. He was like an addict and she was his heroine. He was addicted to her voice, her touch, her kindness, her tears, her…everything. But Seito was right. He was tainted. Corrupted. A monster. Who could ever love a monster? Surely she would fall for a prince. But he dared to dream that even if she did not love him…he could still be able to still love her…She would stay by his side and make him smile, make him laugh, make him pull his hair out, make him cry…make him feel...like he belonged. Like he was somebody. She made him feel like a man…never has she made him a monster or hated him for being who he is.

"_Yep I can see it, I can see it very clearly Kyo, you might not know it but you have a great big plum on your back. Yuki's admirable in his way and you're admirable in yours." _

Admirable. Heh. That was a laugh. The only admirable thing he's done is not killing him self knowing that she was in love with his cousin.

"Are you okay? Did Seito go back to class?" Tooru came out of the classroom, her face reading a concerned. Yuki looked over at her and walked toward her. He extended his hand and held her small hand, smiling. Kyo turned to him and glared at him. Seito's words flashed through his mind. "_Who would love a monster? She would much rather have a prince." _He scowled as he got up from the ground. Kyo walked over and slapped Yuki's hand out from hers. The only thing that was in Kyo's mind was getting Yuki the hell away from _his_ girl. Yuki turned to Kyo in anger, his hand shot out for a mere second then slap was heard down the halls. Tooru gasped.

"I don't who what the hell your problem is, but you better have a good explanation you stupid cat." Kyo looked at Yuki,

"She's not your girlfriend, so don't go acting like she is, rodent." Kyo took his fighting stance. Everyone in the class walked out of the room to watch. Yuki glared at Kyo,

"I don't know what's got you pissed but don't bring Honda-san in this. And for your information, I do not act like she's my girlfriend. She is a woman and I treat her as such, more then I can say for an ill mannered bastard like you."

"Maybe. Compared to a passive and depressed guy like you or did you forget that you ran away from the main house to sulk? You know what they say, misery needs company." Yuki's gaze darkened, he took a fighting stance also.

"Don't talk about things you don't know!"

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot, you stupid rat?" Kyo spat. Yuki walked up to him so they were only inches apart like Seito was once before.

"Don't push it; I will make you regret it." Kyo smirked. He pulled his arm back and let loose. Yuki easily dodged it, and so the fight was on. Like usual Kyo through most of the punches but what surprised Yuki the most was how quick he was. His speed almost matched his. He knew it had something to with how mad he got. But what he couldn't figure out is why Kyo flipped out at him for holding Honda-san's hand. But now it didn't matter. Him bringing up Akito was unforgivable and will not be left unpunished. Yuki dodged another punch, he spun around and high kicked the cat in the mouth. Kyo staggered and stood his ground. Yuki took a stable stance and got ready for another go. This time Kyo got up fast. All of the sudden a voice rang through the halls.

"BOYS!"


	3. ATTENTION READERS!

Dear Readers,

My story of "The Doubt of a Prince, The Fear of a Monster" will have to be put on hold till next week. I am curtly on restriction from the computer till then. If you have any ideas, questions, or complaints feel free to message me or email me. If you would like to a picture of Seito Toshiro, go to my profile.

Until then,

Goth Kag


	4. the park

I thought of this after watching Episode 15 when Yuki was smiling at Tooru and Kyo gave them that jealous/longing look and turned away. But I'm a big Yuki/Tooru fan so this fic will be no different.

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo, cussing etc.

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, and a bit of Kyo/Tohru

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to turn and look down the hall. Shivers were sent down their spines at the high pitched stern voice that rang in their ears. Kyo and Yuki turned to look down the hall to see one of the scariest teachers there. All the students call her the Devil, no one ever took the time to learn her name. She was clad in a pink business skirt set adored with black heels with pink riming and toe. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and the metal pointer flicked in her hand.

"What do you boy's think you're doing? This is a school hallway what gives you the right to take advantage of the teacher's absence and start a fight? You have no right, Sohma's. Report to the principal's office this instant." Everyone flooded back into the classroom leaving only the boys walking slowly down the hall to the principals office. Tohru looked at the with a worried gaze. The "Devil" turned her eyes to Tohru.

"Miss. Honda!" She exclaimed. Both boys stopped walking and turned around to watch. "Were you apart of this in anyway?" She said sternly. Tohru shook her head. The pink clad teacher nodded and walked away down the hall. Kyo and Yuki turned back round and began walking again. Yuki took a side glance at the cat, glaring his violet eyes at him.

"This is your fault you, stupid cat. You over react to everything." Kyo glared back the boy.

"Me?! You're the one acting like that jack ass Seito! Batting your girly eye lashes at Tohru like that! Disgusting." Yuki turned to Kyo, grabbing him by the collar as Kyo usually does to him.

"Be quiet and listen you stupid cat! While you're making a fool out of yourself with your petty jealously, Tohru is victim to Seito. The one you should be fighting! Now you either help me find out what this guy wants or you stay the hell out of my way. It's your choice, cat. If you have a problem with me being close to Tohru your just going to have to suck it up and get the hell over it. Cause while we fight, Seito is making moves on her for no other reason then to hurt us and in turn he's going to hurt her. Is that what you want?" Kyo looked down from his cousin's eyes to the ground. "I thought not." Yuki let go of his shirt and began stalking off to the principal's office again.

He cleared up what happened and being that most teachers loved and trusted Yuki, being the good boy that he is, they were let off. They went back to their classroom to await the end of the day when Seito plagued their day once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3:00 P.M**_

Yuki and Kyo both looked at the clock when it rang, signaling that class was indeed over and they could all go home. Everyone got up and put their books back in their bags. It was the moment Arisa and Saki were dreading. It wasn't as if it was a date or anything, any other boy it would've been okay, but this was Seito. Arisa didn't know exactly what she didn't like about him but he seemed…wrong. Like he wasn't really there. He wasn't Seito. He was playing apart as a perfect boyfriend material. As Tohru's knight in shining amour. And it made her sick. Arisa walked over to where Yuki and Kyo were still sitting.

"Hey orange top, what happened this morning with you and Yuki?" Kyo glared at her,

"Nothing, ya damn yankee!" Arisa glared back at the bold boy, she was about to say something back but Yuki cut her off.

"So," He started, "Are we actually going to let her be alone with Seito?" Yuki looked down at Kyo who looked at the ground. Arisa scoffed,

"What can we do? Tohru wouldn't hurt him by backing out after saying yes. It's not like her. But I hate letting that son of a bitch be alone with our poor Tohru. For all we know he could take advantage of that same kindness…" They all stared off thinking along the same lines…

"_Tohru I have a problem." Seito leans into her pinning her against the alley wall. Tohru looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled softly, "I need your help." She started to panic,_

_"You're not sick are you?" She placed her small hand on his forehead. Seito chuckled and leaned in so his muscled body was flush against her with his knee in between her legs. Tohru gasped._

_"No I'm not sick. I have this ache, Tohru-san." She gulped as he took her hands in his. He slid them down his chest to his pants. Tohru looked up at him surprised. "Only you can stop the pain. Can you help me, princess?" Seito smiled slyly as he took her fingers to the button on his pants. He left her hands there as he slid one of his hands on her waist to her thigh. _

_Tohru nodded, "I don't want you to be in pain Seito-san. I'll do what I can." She said sincerely, not really knowing what he meant. He smiled and leaned in so that he was only a hair breath away from her lips,_

_"Thank you ever so much." He crushed her lips with his…_

All their faces were deathly pale as their imaginations went full speed of what would happen next. They all looked as if they were either about to kill him or through up, no one could tell the difference. Kyo's body shook with anger along with Arisa and Yuki's. No way in hell were they going to let their kind, naïve, big hearted Tohru be alone with that pervert. It was like leaving a lamb with a hungry lion.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tohru piped up. They all turned at looked at her. Arisa's mind flashed with visions of Seito kissing Tohru. She walked up and hugged her to her chest.

"My little Tohru!" She said. Tohru blinked. Kyo's mind flashed with more explicit images, more along the lines of Tohru's naked writhing body under Seito in some alley way. Kyo walked up to Tohru and grabbed her arm. He hoped that jack ass would forget about the whole thing.

"Come on lets go home." He said. Yuki's mind was along the same lines as Kyo's but only she was screaming his name for him to come and save her…and he wasn't there. Yuki grabbed her other arm,

"Yes we must get started on our homework." He said. The cat and rat walked out of the door to see Seito leaning against the opposite wall with windows. He smiled as stood up straight. Yuki and Kyo growled animalistic like, wanting to scream 'stay the hell away from her!' Tohru smiled at him,

"Oh! I forgot we were going to go get ice cream!" She pulled away from their hands. Both hated that feeling that she was leaving them to be with this…this _kid_. She turned to look at them, her brown hair fanning to the side, "I'll be sure to be home to make dinner so don't worry! See you at home." Seito offered his arm, she smiled and took it. As they walked away Seito looked over his shoulder and gave a smug smirk to Yuki and Kyo. They glared dangerously at his retreating form. Their aura crackled and crashed. Saki sighed,

"Their waves…they are not mad…" Both boys turned and glared at her intensely, "They are livid." They turned and started stalking down the hall. Arisa took a step,

"Hey where the hell are you to going?"

"I'm protecting her!" They both yelled back simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment then continued their walk.

"Are you going to work with me cat?" Yuki said not looking at him

"Just this once you stupid rat, then after we kick this bastards ass I'm gonna kick yours." Yuki smirked. As they both walked outside,

"You read my mind."

"Isn't it such a pretty day, Seito?" Torhu said looking at the town around her. They were walking from the school into the main town where she usually got her grocery things and other stuff for the house. Seito smiled,

"Not as pretty as you in that outfit." She blushed and gave a small embarrassed smile. He chuckled at her shyness. She wasn't like the other girl's, he noticed. She was sweeter…more down to earth. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world but instead, cared for everyone around her. They walked past the park where a small stand for ice cream was put up. Merchants and businesses were set up also around the green grass. Parents were looking at the merchandise as their children played. Tohru pointed over at the ice cream then took out her wallet from her school bag.

"What would you like, Seito-san?" He stopped her hands from pulling out her money.

"Remember, I'm treating. What would you like?" She smiled and thought for a moment.

"Strawberry, please." She said sweetly. He smiled and took her hand, leading her over to a long bench. She sat down. Seito pulled out his wallet and jogged over to the ice cream stand. He ordered a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate one for himself. The woman blushed at his smiles and antics. He always did get a kick out of flirting with women, even if he didn't particularly like them. It was a game. And it was fun, so who cares? He gave a wink as he took the ice cream and went back over to Tohru. She smiled and took her ice cream from him. They started walking around looking at the small stands of knick-knacks and clothes.

"Thank you Seito-san for the ice cream." Tohru said politely. She took a lick of her ice cream, not noticing the small bit on the end of her nose. She looked up at him as he laughed. She was so cute! At first she was an average girl to him, like every other girl, no big deal. But this girl, this Tohru, was way too cute for her own good. He smiled and kissed her nose where the ice cream was. She blushed darkly.

"Just a little ice cream on your nose." He smiled, "Mmmm, strawberry." She smiled but her blush was still visible. But unknown to the happy pair, there were two sets of eyes watching him from a tree not too far away, scowling at the home wrecking boy. Tohru looked at all the stands as they past them as they walked. They finished their ice cream and started to walk out of the park, but one stand caught her eye. It was an old woman who was dressed in a Chinese outfit. Her stand was made of bright colors with Chinese zodiac knick-knacks. Chinese cut outfit hung from the top bar of the tented stand with other various shirts and dresses. Tohru smiled and practically skipped over to the old woman.

She looked at all the small little things in awe. The old woman smiled at her. She picked up a red pen case with the word 'dog' inscribed in gold on the op of it. It had a small picture of dog on the corner sowed into the cloth. Tohru smiled and kept it with her. Seito was utterly baffled at her enthusiasm for the cheep woman's zodiac things. He watched as she practically squealed over a boy's shirt hanging there. It was it had small gold buttons on the front; the shirt itself was a dark blue with gold rims around the high collar, end of the sleeves and on the bottom of the shirt. It looked Chinese style but what caught his eye was on left by the shoulder was Japanese words that said 'rat' and on the bottom right corner was a embroidered picture of a rat.

Tohru was having a field day. All of this stuff! She already had a pen case for Shigure and a shirt for Yuki. She also picked up another pen case only it was green and gold with a dragon on it for Hatori, a small pocket purse that had a boar on it for Kagura, and a tiger necklace for Kisa, oh, and a red brush that had a snake around the handle and said snake on the back for Ayame. She continued finding a hat with a rabbit, a hair clip with a monkey, a pair of black gloves for the ox but she didn't find anything for the cat.

Seito noticed her looking for something else, her face was stern with question. She already had nine things what was she looking for? He decided to just let her shop when his eyes fell on a white sun dress hanging from the top pole. It looked Tohru size and it would look good on her. It tied around the neck and probably stopped a little lower then mid thigh. The end of the dress was pink and so were the strips of cloths around the neck. It came out on the white and stopped at a thin strip of pick under the breasts that tied into a bow behind the dress. On the bottom of the dress, on the right side was an embroidered silhouette of rat looking to the right where a silhouette of a cat looked to the left. It was perfect. He slung it over his arm.

"Um excuse me? Do you have anything of the cat?" The woman blinked at Tohru's question. Then smiled,

"So you are familiar with the story, not many costumers know about the cat but since you seem to know I'll give you something I made myself for free." The woman turned and took out a box and placed it in front of Tohru.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I should pay you something!" The woman shook her head. Seito smiled at Tohru's righteousness.

"No need child. It is my gift, for I too pity the cat." She motioned to the box. Tohru opened it. Inside was a black jacket, Tohru pulled it out and gasped. On the back was a silhouette of a cat in orange, around the cat had small almost unnoticeable Chinese designs but in the corner of the jacket was a bank box out lined with gold. Tohru looked at it oddly.

"What's that?" She pointed to the box. The old woman smiled and took the jacket from her.

"Who is this jacket for, young one?" Tohru looked at the woman questionable. Seito listened in to hear her answer.

"His name is Kyo." She said. Seito almost growled. She was buying things for _them_? The old woman nodded and walked to the back of her stand, the sound of small sowing machine was heard and with in five minutes she came back out holding it. She gave it to Tohru who look it with a giant smile. In the box was now Kyo's name in Japanese. She paid for the rest of her things and got them each in an individual bag so she could give them to everyone. Seito paid for the dress without her knowing. They began walking out of the park talking about school, though Seito still was angry about her buying things for them.

_**Somewhere in the park-------**_

"What do you mean you lost them?" Kyo yelled. Yuki glared at him and kept looking. Their little plan worked for a minute but after the ice cream incident they began walking around and then the boys lost them. So much for protecting Tohru…


	5. surprise

I thought of this after watching Episode 15 when Yuki was smiling at Tooru and Kyo gave them that jealous/longing look and turned away. But I'm a big Yuki/Tooru fan so this fic will be no different.

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo, cussing etc.

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, and a bit of Kyo/Tohru

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now going to be 5:00 and the boys trudged back home to be met with the smile of Shigure as they walked in. The writer smiled waiting for the pair to say something and when nothing happened his only response was the sound of them walking in different directions. Shigure pouted,

"You could at least say 'I'm home' but no, it seems you two are in a bad mood. Oh well. I hope Tohru's home soon, I'm getting hungry." He opened his book again when Yuki and Kyo's voices rang out at him,

"MAKE SOMETHING YOURSELF!" Then the sound of two doors slamming, on to Yuki's room and one to the outside when Kyo went to the roof. Shigure sighed.

_**On the way home------**_

"Thank you Seito-san. I had a wonderful time." Tohru smiled at him as they made their way to the end of the path away, from there was the house. Seito smiled back at her.

"No problem, any time, princess. I'm only here to serve." She giggled. He took the red bag and handed it to her. She gasped and looked took it. She already had five bags on one arm and five bags on the other. Did she drop this one? No she couldn't have. "I bought this for you." She smiled and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful sun dress.

"Thank you so much!" She laughed happily and hugged him. Seito smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"Good night, princess." He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as he walked away. With that, she called Hatori up and said for him to come to dinner with and to bring Ayame. Hatori complied but was confused at her request to bring Ayame considering Yuki was there but dismissed it seeing that it was Tohru and always thought of others. Tohru was practically beaming when she walked through the door.

"I'm home!" Shigure turned and smiled. The sounds of footsteps were heard as Yuki and Kyo ran into the main living place. They all saw the numerous red bags on her arms. She smiled then noticed what they were looking at, her eyes widened.

"Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!" She ran up the steps to her room and placed the bags in the closet till Hatori and Ayame got here. She ran back down and smiled brightly.

"What would you like for dinner?" They all gave her questionable looks. Shigure finally piped up.

"Fish?" She smiled at him then raced to the kitchen and began dinner. After 15 minutes. Yuki was helping her chop vegetables while Kyo made rice balls. There was a knock at the door. Shigure got up and answered it. There stood Hatori and Aya.

"Hello Hatori, Aya, what brings you here?" Kyo and Yuki stopped what they were doing and ran out to the door way. Kyo pointed at them.

"What the hell? What are they doing here?" He yelled. Yuki just glared. Ayame laughed.

"Our little Tohru invited us over for dinner! She is such a sweet heart! OOOHH TORHU!!!" The man yelled. Kyo glared at her,

"Why did you invite them? What the fuck were you thinking?" He yelled. Shigure led the pair in and sat them at the table. Tohru looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well…I thought it would be nice to have company over…I had a surprise for you all and I…I didn't think you would get mad at me…this much…I'm really sorry, but…" Everyone was now watching Tohru as she stood there ashamed of her choice. She didn't want to cause anyone trouble. She just thought it would be nice…Yuki place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tohru it was just unexpected, really." He said. She nodded. Kyo looked at her, he wanted to say sorry but…

"Ya I was just surprised. No big deal." He said. Damnit! Why couldn't he just say stuff like Yuki does?! Tohru tuned and walked back into the kitchen. She finished dinner a little later and they began eating. Of course Aya and Shigure were talking non-stop, Yuki got into some fights with Kyo and his brother but stayed quite most of the time. Finally everyone was close to being done. When Hatori turned to Tohru,

"Didn't you say you had a surprise for us all?" Tohru looked up, her eyes big as she realized she forgot the whole reason for inviting them.

"Oh I forgot! I'll be right back!" She ran up the stairs. She went into her room and changed into her new sun dress. It was shorter then she thought but thought nothing of it as she grabbed their gifts and ran back down. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"My my! Tohru what are you wearing?" Shigure asked. Tohru put the bags down and showed off her dress, she did a little twirl then grinned.

"Well today me and my friend Seito went to get ice cream and we ran into this little store. He brought this for me and I bought some stuff for all of you!" Yuki and Kyo darkened at her saying Seito was her friend. Aya looked at the dress then noticed the design.

"Oh my! Is that the rat and the cat?" Everyone now looked in awe. She smiled.

"Yep! I love it so much! Isn't it pretty? Its way too pretty for me to be wearing, of course." Yuki smiled at her modesty as Aya yelled and at her that she was beautiful. But what he loved is that she wore the symbol of the rat fully knowing about him. That alone made him feel loved…and wanted. Kyo looked at the cat. It cheered him up that she would wear a cat on her clothing knowing about him, wearing it for him. He felt like she actually cared about him….

"Okay Shigure this one is yours." She handed the writer his bag. Shigure beamed up at her,

"Why thank you! This is wonderful! It's like my birthday!" He opened the bag and took out the red case. Aya 'ooooh'ed and 'aww'ed at it.

"I thought it would be useful to have as you're a writer and all." Tohru said. Shigure looked at it and sniffed dramatically.

"This is the best gift I've ever had! Thank you, my flower!" She smiled and took out Hatori's bag and handed it to him with a grin.

"Here you go." He took it with a thank you. He opened it and gave a small smile at the green pan case with the dragon. He turned to her,

"Thank you, Tohru." She then took out Ayames who was screaming 'gemme' over and over again. Aya took it and opened. He smiled brightly at his new hair brush.

"How wonderful! Thank you ever so much! And to show my appreciation I will bless you with a kiss." He walked up to her as she looked at him wide eyed. In no time he was sprawled on the ground with Yuki and Kyo hovering over him. "It seems I have made them mad! Hahahahahaha!" Hatori took a sip of his tea.

"Get up, Ayame." He said in his monotone voice. Aya sat up straight in an instant and looked over at Tohru waiting for the next gift. She smiled and reached for another red bag and handed it to Yuki.

"Here you go Yuki-kun." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Honda-san." He took it and opened it. He took out a dark blue shirt and looked at it with wide eyes. He's never seen anything made like this. It had the rat on it in gold and had gold buttons. He smiled genuinely at Tohru. "Thank you so much, Honda-san. I love it."

She blushed at his smile, "You're welcome." She picked up another one and handed it to Kyo "The stand was for the zodiac so I got this especially made for you, Kyo-kun." The bag was slightly bigger the rest and was handed to Kyo. He took it and pulled out the jacket looking at the front. Shigure and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Oh wow…" Shigure said softly. Kyo turned it around and gapped. It had is name embroidered in it in gold and had the cat on it. He didn't know what to say. No one's ever given him something like this. No one's ever cared and thought that the year of the cat was a horrible thing but this…it made it look as if it was the most important of the zodiac. And this little rice ball gave it to him. He didn't know what to do. He got up with the jacket in his arms and walked outside.

"He didn't like it…?" She said sadly. Shigure smiled.

"On the contrary, I think he loved it. I think you just made his day." Tohru smiled softly then handed the rest of the bags to Hatori.

"These are for everyone else. They all of their name on the bags, do you mind if I give them to you to give out?" Hatori smiled.

"I'd be happy to." She smiled and took out to small bags. They all looked at her.

"This is for Hiro," she handed him a picture of Kisa and Hiro at the park. "and this…is for Akito." Their expressions changed to surprise. She pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to Hatori. She smiled softly trying not to think of the horrible things Akito might do to it considering he didn't like her very much… Hatori stood up and walked to the door with the bags and box in hand.

"Come Ayame." He said in is usual monotone voice. Ayame stood up and skipped over to the man. He waved to the family briefly before starting to talk to Hatori once more. They left and the family continued their nightly routines. Yuki walked up to Tohru and smiled down at her.

"You look cute in that dress." He said sweetly. She had a blush rush to her cheeks in seconds. She smiled and looked down at the hem of her dress.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "Did you like your shirt?" Trying to change the embarrassing subject. He was surprise but then looked down at the shirt folded neatly over his arm.

"Yes, thank you, Honda-san." He didn't really know what to say without making him self blush in the process. But what could he lose? He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek softly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Tohru; she raised her hand to her cheek. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I'm happy that you thought of me." He smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. Once he was there he closed his door.

Yuki walked up to his mirror and took off his school shirt. He unfolded the dark blue one and buttoned it. He placed it over himself and re-buttoned it. He looked into the mirror and smiled. He looked like royalty, with the gold and dark blue. He would've never imagined his Tohru giving him something like this. He wasn't lying before. It made him so happy that she thought of him, especially when she was with that Seito she still that of all the Sohma's. He smirked.

Seito-1, Yuki-1

_'You better be ready Seito, I'm going to expose you for who you really are. I show no mercy.' _

_**With Tohru----------**_

She couldn't believe Yuki just kissed her. Well, Seito kissed her also but it was a different feeling. When Seito kissed her she felt like he liked her, like he cared. But when Yuki kissed her she felt loved, treasured. Is that what it's supposed to feel like? She didn't think too much on it. But her mind traveled to her feline friend who excused himself to the roof not too long ago. She made her way to her usual latter to the roof. She climbed up, mind her dress. She poked her head over to see where he was,

"Hi." She said. He jumped and turned around with a hand on his racing heart. His surprised expression changed to anger,

"What's wrong with you? Don't sneak up on me like that!" He half yelled. He wasn't mad just…surprised. She walked up and sat next to him. Then she noticed he was wearing the jacket she gave to him. She grinned,

"You're wearing the jacket I gave you." She stated. He looked the other way, blushing. He didn't know what to say without making him look like a sissy. So he thought.

"Thanks…" He whispered. She turned and looked at him, registering what he just said. She smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do since you're so nice to me." He turned and looked at her smiling face and instantly felt a pang of guilt. He really wasn't that nice to her at all. She just…thought the best of him. He wasn't sure how but she was just like that. He opened his mouth to say that he really liked the jacket but the sharp sound of a tea kettle went off. Tohru hopped up in a panic.

"Oh no! The tea I made for everyone!" She being Tohru started to panic more. She ran to the latter. But after a few steps her bare foot slipped on the roofs shingles. Kyo's heart stopped for a moment. It was as if all sound was turned off and all he could hear was the rapid sound of his heart beat as he watched Tohru fall downward towards the end of the roof. He reached out to grab her but her body was already falling towards the hard cement. Her blue eyes were wide as she let out a small scream. Kyo fell forward to catch her

They both tumbled to the ground.


	6. Bumps and Bruises

I thought of this after watching Episode 15 when Yuki was smiling at Tooru and Kyo gave them that jealous/longing look and turned away. But I'm a big Yuki/Tooru fan so this fic will be no different.

Rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo, cussing etc.

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, and a bit of Kyo/Tohru

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_But after a few steps her bare foot slipped on the roofs shingles. Kyo's heart stopped for a moment. It was as if all sound was turned off and all he could hear was the rapid sound of his heart beat as he watched Tohru fall downward towards the end of the roof. He reached out to grab her but her body was already falling towards the hard cement. Her blue eyes were wide as she let out a small scream. Kyo fell forward to catch her_

_They both tumbled to the ground._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki and Shigure bodies both stopped as the sound of a feminine yelp rang through their ears. Their hearts stopped for a minute as a loud sickening thump of a body hitting pavement echoed the small grunt of pain. They both dropped what they were doing and ran out the door. Their minds going imagining everything that could've happened, they ran and looked at the two bodies, their eyes wide.

Blood. Tohru. Blood.

That was all that was going through Yuki's mind as he kneeled by her body; her legs lay on across Kyo's middle. He couldn't believe this was happening. The girl just had to go and fall right when he wasn't there. He could already hear Shigure on the phone with Hatori. Yuki gazed down at her face. Her eyes were shut tight, her body rigid. He felt his heart retch with worry and guilt as he gapped at her.

"Tohru! Tohru please open your eyes!" he voice cracked and strained with unshed tears that forced themselves to his eyes. "Tohru!" he yelled again. She opened her eyes half way looking over at Yuki, her face filled with pain.

"You called me by my first name." She let out a smile genuine smile. Yuki almost let those tears fall as he watched her smile even when it was obvious she was in pain. He took her small hand and held it between his bigger ones.

"What happened, Tohru?" he said franticly. Her eyes started to become unfocused as they blurred. Her head was throbbing and her body hurt. She could vaguely remember what happened after she fell.

"Clumsy as always…." She gave a half heart smile again. Her eyes held worry as she remembered Kyo jumping down after her. She looked at Yuki with worry. "Yuki please help Kyo… he…" her vision blurred and hazed as her body worked itself, "…he…must…..be…" her body finally took the strain as her adrenaline died down, leaving the pain to come on full force. "..hurt.." She passed out.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Yuki shook her. As he did a black car pulled up, Hatori ran out of the driver's seat and kneeled next to Yuki, checking her and Kyo's pulse. His face was serious but his eyes held unspeakable worry as he saw the blood on the concrete where Tohru's head lay.

"Let's get them inside." He said. Yuki could only nod, cradling Tohru's small, limp hand to his cheek.

------------------------------------------

Tohru opened her eyes and looked around. As soon as she sat up, pain soared through her back and she was back down. Yuki rushed into the pink clad room, his face etched with worry. She was still in her same clothes but now was lying in her room. From across the room she could see in the mirror that she had a bandage wrapped around her head. Her face was pale against the bright pink of the sheets. Yuki kneeled down next to her bed. His hand on top of hers.

"You shouldn't move yet, Honda-san." He said concerned. She looked at him with confused eyes; it surprised her, his formality with her as she recalled him calling her Tohru just moments before. She laced her fingers with his, making him blush a little.

"Why do you call me Honda-san now?" she asked, he looked at her strangely, "I like you calling me Tohru like before." She smiled at him. He nodded,

"As you wish, Tohru." Just then the dragon let himself in with Kyo walking slowly behind him. His orange head was wrapped in a bandage also. He had several gaze pads tapped to him along with some band-aids. Tohru sat up, wincing as the pain hit her but dismissed it. Not missing the pain in her face, Yuki and Hatori rushed and helped her sit up.

"Kyo! Are you alright? Oh I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you're hurt." Her face crumbled as tears started to form and fall down her now flush cheeks. Kyo watched her in horror as she cried for him. He walked up to her and placed a gently hand on her head.

"Don't cry. I'm fine. I'm just glad I took some of the fall for you." He said roughly, still trying to sound tough. But his façade was shot as she looked up at him with her bright smile, crystal tears still there. He blushed and turned away. Hatori took this time to look at the girl in the eye.

"Tohru, we need to look at your back, not to make you uncomfortable but I think everyone needs to see what we're dealing with, knowing what is too much strain to put on your body. If you don't mind I need you to pull your shirt over your head and keep the sheets up in the front of you and face the wall." Her face flushed at the idea of her shirt being half off in front of all of them but nodded anyway, after all, Hatori was a doctor. She turned to the wall slowly and lifted the back of her shirt over her head, moving her hair over her shoulder, and exposed her back to them. She heard them all let out a gasp. Yuki looked at his angel's back shocked. Kyo looked at it, his face filled with guilt. Shigure and Hatori's face were serious as ever.

Her back was adorned with black and blue bruises. On her right shoulder blade was a large blue and purple bruise that traveled all the way to the middle of her back where her pink bra strap was. Smaller bruises were scattered on her sides and spine. On the left side on her shoulder blade was another large bruise that was almost black, it stretched from her shoulder blade to at least 5 inches down her left side.

"Now, Tohru I'm going to touch them, and I want you to tell me which one hurts the most." Hatori said. Yuki glared at the man, darkness flooded his violet eyes.

"You're just hurting her, you bastard. Why do you need to do that?" he growled at the doctor. Kyo and Shigure were surprised at Yuki's attitude. He never looked like this; he never let himself get this mad before.

"So we know what side we can tell her and the school not to strain and be careful of. You still have physical education don't you?" Hatori said in a warning tone. Almost telling him not to try anything and let him do his job. Yuki looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes…let me do it. She trusts me more, and I don't trust you." He said. Hatori and Shigure took that as he wouldn't let anyone touch, let alone, hurt Tohru. The doctor nodded as Yuki kneeled behind her and placed his fingers on her back lightly. Kyo turned away, unable to watch his rival touch the woman he loved so tenderly.

"This is going to hurt Tohru-kun." He said softly. She nodded,

"I know Yuki-kun would never hurt me purposely." She said cheerfully. Everyone felt a pang in their hearts to see such a sweet girl be hurt this way. Yuki placed two fingers on the large bruise on her left shoulder and gently pressed. She let out a small yelp of pain, as soon as it happened Yuki began to rub the bruise softly with the lightest of touches. She calmed down, her body relaxing.

"Only a couple more, Tohru." Hatori said as he pointed to the one on her spine, Yuki nodded. He rubbed her back still then pressed on the bruise on her spine. She let out another yelp. Yuki went back to caressing lightly, soothing her.

"Now which hurt more?" Hatori said

"The first one." Hatori let out a breath. Everyone looked at him,

"If the one on her spine hurt her the most it would mean we would have to bring her to the hospital for an x-ray." He explained. The all then sighed in content that she didn't need to go to the hospital. They did a couple more small ones but she just flinched. Finally, Yuki looked at the blue and purple one on her right shoulder, it almost look black now. Hatori nodded to him as the rat placed his fingers on the rather large bruise. He pressed. She let out a high pitched yelp, her knuckles turned white as she fisted the blanket. They all watched in pain as her shoulders shook. The first thing that went through Yuki's mind was,

_'I made her cry.'_ He placed his hand on her fisted on and lifted it to his cheek and with the other hand he caressed her back lightly. Kyo came up to the crying girl and put his hand on the side of her head and leaned his head against hers. They knew they couldn't hug her but damn it if they didn't come close. They whispered comforting words as she cried, the pain subsided and her eyes became heavy. She laced her fingers with Yuki's and rested her head on Kyo's and soon she was asleep. Hatori walked over to Shigure by the door,

"Let's let her rest. Come Kyo, Yuki." He called in his monotone voice. Kyo moved back and placed her softly on the bed. She turned toward them unconsciously; her left hand was still gripped around the blanket on her chest, as her right hand with in Yuki's. Yuki began to pull away slowly but she held on fast pulling the back of his hand to her lips like she would a teddy bear. Yuki blushed. Shigure smiled at him,

"Well it seems our flower as picked a sitter for herself tonight. Good luck, Yuki. Do everything I would do." A loud smack rang through room as Kyo used the dog's head as a new punching bag. Yuki glared at the perverted man, and then turned back to Tohru. He stared at her blissful face as her long eyelashes lay on her cheeks; she looked like a small child. Her small pale fingers gripped his hand as her pink velvet lips lay against back of his hand. He heard the door close softly as the others left him in the dark with his princess. The boy knelt by her bed side as he laid his head on the bed beside hers. Half lidded blue eyes met violet ones. Her face clearly read that she was half asleep; her voice was low and mumbled,

"Yuki?"

"I'm here."

"I…love you…Yu…ki…" She mumbled as her body was over come with sleep once again. He could hear his heart in his ears as it beat wildly. She said it. She actually said she loved him. Of course she was half asleep but she still said it. The words left her delicious mouth. He smiled, almost grinned as he kissed her nose lightly.

"Good night, my princess." He whispered as he laid his beautiful head onto the pink sheets next to her sleeping face. He loved her being this close to him, sure it would've been better if they were in the same bed, but for now, this was good enough. And for the first time in years…

_He_ felt good enough.

----------------------------------------------------

DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL STLL BE KYOxTOHRU PAIRING ALSO! AND SOME SEITOxTOHRU!

REVIEW! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE!


End file.
